battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Destroyer
The Great Destroyer is the final mission in the Single Player mode of Battlefield 3. The level reveals everything about Miller's execution and Blackburn's interrogation. Also, it continues the event occured on the first mission. Synopsis Flee the Building During the cut-scene, the two interrogators state that Solomon is actually a US asset and has been for years. The interrogators then proceed to bring Montes in the room and try to persuade Blackburn to falsely confess that it was Dima who planted the nuke in Paris and not Solomon. However, as the two men leave after receiving a call that a train has been hijacked, Blackburn looks at a poster board with a map and several pictures. As Blackburn is doing this, he also begins to hear various statements said by Agent Gordon, Al - Bashir, and several others. Blackburn then asks Montes what the time was on the train schedule at the bank in Iran. Montes then states that the time was 6:02 PM on the schedule. Finally, Blackburn asks Montes if he trusts him. Montes simply replies, "Oh yeah", followed by the end of the cutscene. When the two men return from the phone call, (Agent Whistler and an armed guard), Blackburn slams Whistler's head against the table and knocks him out. The other guard then begins to strangle Montes. Blackburn rips a leg out of the table and hits the guard over the head with it, also knocking him out. As the two escape the room and go into the hallway, several guards start shooting at them. The player must jump out the window at the end of the hallway. Stop the train The player then moves through an alleyway and into the street. As police sirens wail in the distance, Blackburn sprints over to the fence overlooking the railroad tracks. There is one small section where there is no fencing. As the train roars by, Blackburn jumps onto the train. Despite a rough landing, he manages to hold on. The scene then cuts to a subway station, with Black crawling furiously on the roof of the train. (This is also the point where the player begins to control Blackburn in the story point of Semper Fidelis.) Blackburn then jumps feet - first into a window, pinning a PLR soldier to the ground. Blackburn then quickly grabs the pistol the guard was holding, shooting several operatives in the process. PLR soldiers then begin shooting civilians on the train. As Blackburn races down the train, eventually the player comes across a door with a shotgun blocking the handle. Blackburn removes te shotgun and opens the door. However, as soon as he approaches a corner, a PLR soldier jumps out with a knife and attempts to kill Blackburn. However, Blackburn lifts up his shotgun to block the soldiers knife from reaching him. The operative then yanks the shotgun out of his hands and points it at Black. Blackburn then punches the operative in the face, and using the rifle on his back, shoots a window and pushes him out of it, killing him. The player loses the shotgun, but gains a rifle in exchange. Blackburn then fights his way up through the train, eventually reaching the compartment with various bombs planted in them. The player then sees Solomon looking through the window. The player runs to the door, but then hears a small beeping sound. Blackburn then jumps out the window and over to the next compartment, overlooking a large window. As the previous compartment explodes, the player looks in the window and sees Solomon. However, Solomon points a 44. Magnum at Black and fires, causing him to slip and almost falls off the train. However, Blackburn proceeds to climb to the roof of the train. PLR operatives start shooting at him from out the windows. As Blackburn kills them all, a large explosion makes a massive hole in the roof of the next compartment, providing a way inside. The player then battles through the rest of the train, finally reaching the last compartment. As Black opens the door, a single operative holds his hands up in surrender. As Blackburn approaches him, however, Solomon jumps out from a corner and knocks Blackburn down. He then says, "Are you alone? Who are you with?", with a 44. Magnum pointed at Black. At the last second, though, Black grabs the PLR soldier and holds him in front of him. As Solomon compliments Black for this feat, also telling him he was not afraid to die, the car behind him explodes, derailing the train. As Black gets up, he grabs a rifle and kills the PLR operative. Sewer chase After a short chase in the sewers, including multiple engagements against PLR soldiers, the player finds a ladder and climbs to the surface, in the middle of New York City. The fight proceeds out on the streets of New York. Montes arrives with a stolen police car and picks Black up, chasing after Solomon. After a car chase, with Blackburn shooting at the car, the police car rams into Solomon's and both Montes and Black barely escape. Solomon then leaves his vehicle, and prepares to execute Blackburn. Montes tries to shoot Solomon, but is shot, causing some onlookers to run in fear. As Solomon pulls the trigger, the cylinder is empty, and him and Blackburn then get into a fight. Solomon punches Black several times, and Black tries to strangle Solomon with his handcuffs. Unfortunately, Solomon pins him against the police car and brutally beats him. He then walks back to the nuke, with Blackburn falling to the ground. However, Blackburn trips Solomon and beats him to death with a brick. Blackburn then finds the nuke, and disables it. However, this ending is not confirmed. Endgame Sometime later, Dimitri Mayakovsky is shown in his apartment, reflecting on all the events that occurred. He also reflects on his radiation poisoning from the nuke in Paris, and how he might live another 30 years, or die the next day. He also states that he has no regrets. However, he also says that Moscow does not view it in the same light as him. Dima then picks up a pistol and says a quote that Vladimir said, which was, "You can only die once. Make sure it is worth it." A knock is then heard at the door. The screen fades to black and the sound of Dima cocking the pistol is heard. Whether his intent is to kill himself or the person behind the door is unknown. The credits then begin to roll. Trivia *This mission chronologically occurs only a few hours after the sixth mission Comrades. *If the player makes one mistake in any of the Quick Time events starting on the train section, Blackburn will instantly die, making the Quick Time events of this level the hardest in the game. **This mission has the most Quick-Time event sequences in the game. *The mid-part of the mission on the train is identical to Semper Fidelis. *Interestingly, the pistol you wield while chasing Solomon in Times Square automatically aims and it shows a different view when zoomed in. *If you press all the buttons correctly in the final Quick-Time Event sequence of the game, you can earn the Between a rock and a hard place Achievement/Trophy. Also, if you finish the mission for the first time playing the campaign, you can get the Ooh-rah! Achievement/Trophy. *After the train is destroyed, Blackburn tries to reach what looks like a AKS-74u, yet when he gets it, it becomes a SG553 instead. Walkthrough Video:Battlefield 3 Walkthrough - The Great Destroyer Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels